The present invention relates to 11-methylene-.DELTA..sup.15 -steroids, a process for their preparation, and pharmaceutical preparations containing them.
It is well-known that 11-methylene steroids possess valuable biological properties. In DOS [German Unexamined Laid-Open Application] No. 2,361,120, for example, 11-methylene-17.alpha.-ethynyl-18-methyl-4-estrenes are disclosed which exhibit a strong progestational effect. However, such compounds have disadvantageous androgenic side effects.